


Letter of Enquiry

by Sweet_Voice_of_Yala



Category: Rift World Series - Ephemeral Rift
Genre: Arkham Sanitarium, Ephemeral Rift, Gen, Letter, Loneliness, Rift World - Freeform, compassion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Voice_of_Yala/pseuds/Sweet_Voice_of_Yala
Summary: If that's what you're after, why not just approach me?





	Letter of Enquiry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ASMR Session with Dr. Green Man](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/490753) by Ephemeral Rift. 



> This is a fanfic for the Rift World Universe, created by youtuber Ephemeral Rift (who is not only an ASMRtist but also an amazing storyteller)  
> [EphemeralRift.com](https://ephemeralrift.com/)
> 
> The OC and the story are mine, everything else belongs to him.
> 
> English is not my first language, so please be gentle with me. Corrections are very welcome.  
> Also, I'm new here, please let me know if I made a mistake (category, warnings etc). Thanks :)

Dear Green Man,

please don’t be mad at me but I just have to ask you:  
Why do you steal things? 

You see, when you took that strange lampshade and did not even mind me watching, I was so confused that I asked some of the other patients right the next morning.  
While most of them were very friendly they couldn’t tell me much. You’re a bit of a mystery here, did you know that? 

I then spent the afternoon in the library to find out why people steal and this is what I came up with:

a) Personal gain  
I don't think that's why you do it.  
Of course I asked what you took and there is hardly anything of great value among it (a bunch of tokens being the most expensive thing I was told about).  
Apart from that, some patients mentioned that you tend to be rather helpful and use some of the stolen goods to relieve their stress. That’s not how a common thief behaves. 

b) Excitement  
Although it is possible, I don't think that's it either.  
If what I heard about you and the Professor's experiments is true, I highly doubt that you have much need for further excitement in your life. 

c) Alleviating stress  
Considering what you must have gone through I’m sure there’s A LOT of stress and tension within you. Is this your way of relieving it?

d) Fun  
Well, judging by your snickering when you showed me the tissue package, fun is very likely a strong motivation.  
I would go so far as to say that you’re a little imp, am I right? A bit of a mischief-maker even? 

e) Attention  
Some people choose being disliked over being ignored anytime because it means that they get attention, negative as it may be.  
Green Man, are you lonely?  
You would not be the first to tease or anger others in the hope of getting a reaction from them.

Now all this is just guesswork of course, so would you please tell me if I’m right?  
I will put this letter into the air duct as I guess that’s how you entered my room.

 

Hoping to hear from you  
(and my apologies if I have hurt or slighted you)

Kira

 

P.S. About that pendant you took of my nightstand two days ago:  
Please consider it a... well, a gift of sorts.  
My great-uncle Stephen gave it to me when I was ten because I suffered from nightmares.  
He said it would help me but also that it might wish to leave someday. As you took it without any problems, I guess it found itself a new owner.  
(One of the nurses, the grumpy one with the cutoff uniform saw you with it, that’s how I know who took it.)  
Btw, it is a talisman called the _Shield of Solomon_ and legend has it that it protects the wearer from evil influences.  
I have no idea if it holds any actual magic but it helped with the nightmares so there may be something to it. 

P.P.S. You left the tissue package on my desk. I will return it to Charlie Carl if that’s okay with you.


End file.
